Safe Harbor: A Collection of McCallaghan Moments
by carroussella
Summary: Theirs wasn't a story with an ending; theirs was a story of a beginning, and an ongoing journey. Collection of McCallaghan one-shots; work in progress. EPISODIC. Mostly K , but some chapters are M.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Rookie Blue**  
>Pairing:<strong> Luke/Andy  
><strong>Category:<strong> Friendship, Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M_**  
>Collection of ONE-SHOTS<strong>_

**Disclaimer: **Still wishing Luke was mine…

**Synopsis: **Theirs wasn't a story with an ending; theirs was a story of a beginning, and an ongoing journey. EPISODIC.

**Author's Note:** A collection of one-shots chronicling Luke & Andy's first meeting and their eventual relationship. Told from both POVs; each one-shot chapter can be read on its own. This piece will follow episodic events very closely, but I will (of course) take artistic liberties with some characters. I realize that not everyone is a fan of McCallaghan, but I really do love this couple together and there are far too few fics dedicated to them. So here's my little contribution.

Work in progress, and will remain as such until Rookie Blue ends. Please leave a review if you're reading; I'd love to know what you think!

**Chapter Note:** I know this prologue doesn't seem like much, but I promise this is merely the introduction and what comes next will get better.

* * *

><p><strong>So sing all your questions to sleep; the answers are out there in the drowning deep<br>Go far beyond where we stand; no matter the distance, I'm holding your hand  
>All I want is to be your harbor<strong>

~ Vienna Teng, _Harbor_ ~

**000. Prologue; In the Beginning**

There are moments in time when paths cross and lines intertwine.

Sometimes you know when your life will never be the same again, at other times you merely walk on, content to continue your path on the straight and narrow until one day you find yourself back at the same crossroads you were once at before.

Sometimes the people in your life come for a brief moment. They stop for a while and you enjoy their presence, but then they carry on and you forget that they were even there. They never linger, and you never dwell. You never remember, you never reminisce at the whimsical folly of your youth, and you most certainly never regret.

Then, there are the others who come and make a permanent mark in your life. They appear out of nowhere, almost like a whirlwind breeze that sweeps you off your feet, turning you around in circles of joy, sadness, anger, frustration, but always love. They are the ones who, when they leave, never truly go away; their footprints remain and their presence endures long after their goodbyes fade.

But then there are the truly special ones; the ones you will remember on your death bed, the ones you will recount to your grandchildren with fond smiles and heavy hearts. The ones whose grip upon your heart will never seize, and their memories never leave you. The ones who were friends, lovers, and more than everything in between. The ones you will remember with a smile on your face, a secret memory imprinted in your soul, and the knowledge that your life was changed, simply because they were there.

There are those who fall into all the categories; papers in the wind, a fleeting kiss, the what-could-have-beens. He was all that for her, and then some. He stepped into her life almost by accident, but sometimes she looked back on time and swore she could see the hands of fate on the events past.

Theirs wasn't a story with an ending; theirs was a story of a beginning, and an ongoing journey. A journey that began with a little storm, and blossomed into her safe harbor.

This is the story of Andy McNally and Luke Callaghan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Note: **I wish there was more to write, but the fact is that the writers gave us so little McCallaghan material in the first episode that it makes me want to tear my hair out. Have to say though... I love the goofy grins that Luke gives Andy. Eric Johnson is one fine man.

* * *

><p><strong>001. Fresh Paint &amp; New Blood<strong>

The first time he saw her, he nearly ran her over.

She'd come out of nowhere, her blue uniform a blur that shot out from the sidewalk and onto the path of his oncoming car. He was lucky that it was a small street, and he hadn't been going anywhere above the 20-mile limit. He'd slammed on his brakes as she slammed her hand on the hood, both of them breathing deeply at the unexpected meeting.

He probably should have seen her coming, since the other blur that passed him by just seconds before had been the subjects she was chasing. He only remembered the swish of her ponytail, the breathlessness in her voice as she told him – high and mighty, with the overwhelming confidence that only the rookies seemed to possess – that he was on a crime scene.

Unstated was the implication that it was _her_ crime scene, and that he was trespassing.

He took out his badge, a bark of laughter threatening to escape from his lips at her proclamation. But he hadn't, and he gave thanks for that belatedly, seeing how dismayed she looked when she realized he outranked her, and how outrageous her demand had sounded.

He had been amused at first, then intrigued when she didn't pay him a second glance beyond that. She had been so intent, so focused on chasing the bad guys that she hadn't even bothered directing him further in. Rookies were like a breath of fresh air with their duck-out-of-water routines. But she… she was different.

She was a blast of strawberry mints and sweet lavender perfume.

. . . . .

She always cringed at the memory of their first meeting.

She'd always been taught that the one way to never get a man's attention was to mistreat his car, and she'd all but put a dent on his the first time she met him.

The second lesson – to always be cool, calm, confident and just a little bit sassy – had also apparently fallen on her deaf ears, because she was anything but. Blithering idiot was a better description, since she had tripped over her words in an effort to impress the new detective, and couldn't seem to get her brain screwed on fast enough to form a coherent sentence.

Till today, she wasn't even sure if she had even been making sense when she first talked to him.

She had returned to the crime scene with Shaw, determined to make up for the fiasco that saw her arresting Swarek and blowing his cover. She felt horribly guilty over that, exposing a fellow cop and ruining his undercover work.

She could barely remember the conversation they had about the scene; instead, she remembered Luke's wide smile and the accompanying dimples that had made her heart flutter and the start contrast his sharp suit was to Swarek's greasy hair.

When they shook hands, she felt that tingle of electricity in her arm, and it made her wonder if he always had such long handshakes, or if he had just held on a little longer.

. . . . .


End file.
